Тед Мосбі
|birthday = 25 квітня 1978 |residence = Квартира (Сезони 1-7) Друга квартира Теда (Сезон 7 - дотепер) |job = архітектор, викладач університету |romances = Мама (майбутня дружина), Вікторія (колишня дівчина) Зої Пірсон (колишня дівчина) Стелла Зінман (колишня наречена) Робін Щербацькі (колишня дівчина) див. більше }} Теодор Евелін (Тед) Мосбі - один з п'яти головних героїв телесеріалу Як я зустрів вашу маму. Його грає актор Джош Реднор. У 2030 році старий Тед розказує своїм дітям історію про те, як він зустрів їхню маму. Розповідь починається у 2005 році і повідає про багато невдалих стосунків, які мав Тед перед зустріччю зі своїм справжнім коханням. Біографія персонажа Тед, головний герой серіалу, народився 25 квітня 1978 р. у (у реальному житті актор Джош Реднор виріс в , а сценарист Картер Бейс родом із Шейкер Гайтс). Закінчив Весліанський університет і став архітектором. Коли його найкращий друг Маршал заручився, Тед усвідомив, що також хоче створити сім'ю і починає пошуки "ідеальної" дівчини. He was seen cheering for the Cleveland Indians when they were playing the Yankees at a baseball game in the episode and also alluded to once being trapped under a fake rock at a mall in Ohio when he was 9 in the episode . He also wears a Cleveland Indians t-shirt in . Тед втратив незайманість у 1995 році з Моллі, а в епізоді сказано, що в коледжі він довгий час зустрічався з дівчиною на ім'я Карен. Тед закінчив коледж разом з Маршалом у 2000 році (епізод ). Майбутній Тед Теда з майбутнього (2030 р.) нам ніколи не показують, але він завжди за кадром веде свою розповідь, пояснюючи нам ті важливі ситуації, які змінили його життя. Теда з майбутнього озвучує актор Боб Сагет. Стосунки Друзі Маршал Еріксен thumb|200px|Тед і Маршал Тед і Маршал познайомилися у Весліанському університеті, де вони жили в одній кімнаті гуртожитку. Після закінчення університету вони разом орендували квартиру в Нью-Йорку і жили там до 2008 р., коли Маршал і Лілі купили окрему квартиру. Тед постійно повторює, що Маршал його найкращий друг, хоча Барні це дуже дратує, бо він теж вважає себе найкращим другом Теда. Тед був дружбою на весіллі Маршала. Барні Стінсон thumb|200px|Тед і Барні Барні і Тед є хорошими друзями. І хоча Тед вважає Маршала своїм найкращим другом, Барні вважає Теда своїм найкращим другом. Після того, як Барні переспав з Робін, вони тимчасово перестають дружити, доки обоє не потрапили до лікарні через аварії (епізод ). Барні часто допомагає Тедові знайомитися з дівчатами. Тед був дружбою на весіллі Барні. Лілі Олдрін thumb|200px|Тед і Лілі Тед познайомився з Лілі в коледжі, коли вона стала зустрічатися з Маршалом. Відтоді вони з Тедом стали хорошими друзями. Лілі часто навмисне підриває стосунки Теда з його дівчатами, бо вони їй не подобаються і вона не хоче уявляти Теда в майбутньому з такою дружиною. І хоча вони з Тедом дружать, але Тед став на бік Маршала, коли вони з Лілі розійшлися (епізод ). Панчі Панчі був найкращим другом Теда у школі. Коли вони бачать одне одного, то люблять гамселити одне одного кулаками. Тед був дружбою на весіллі Панчі (епізод ). Дівчата Робін Щербацькі thumb|200px|Тед і Робін Тед познайомився з Робін у першій серії і запросив її на побачення, яке було зруйноване після того, як він освідчився їй у коханні. Майже через рік вони знову починають зустрічатися (епізод ). Іще через рік вони розходяться, адже усвідомлюють, що обоє хочуть різних речей, але залишаються друзями. Згодом навіть Робін переїжджає жити до нього і вони майже поцілувалися після того, як вона порвала з Доном наприкінці 5-го сезону. Згодом в епізоді Тед знову каже, що кохає її, проте Робін не відповідає взаємністю і розбиває йому серце. Вони перестають бачитися на певний час, але врешті знову стають друзями після народження сина Маршала та Лілі. Карен thumb|200px|Тед і Карен Тед кілька разів зустрічався з Карен у школі та коледжі, а також деякий час у 4-му сезоні. Наталі Тед зустрічався з Наталі за три роки до епізоду і порвав з нею по телефону на день її народження. У Тед згадав про неї і вирішив знову запросити її кудись. Спершу вона відмовляється, нагадуючи, що він її сильно скривдив, але врешті він подарував їй м'яку іграшку і вона погодилася. Вони знову починають зустрічатися, але через три тижні Тед усвідомлює, що вона - не його єдина. Він знову запрошує її в ресторан, щоб порвати з нею (цього разу вже віч-на-віч), та виявилося, що цього дня знову припав день її народження. Наталі вивчала бойові мистецтва, тому розізлилася і побила Теда прямо в ресторані. Але дуже скоро після цього вона знайшла іншого хлопця і вийшла за нього заміж. Вікторія thumb|200px|Тед і Вікторія на весіллі Клаудії Тед познайомився з Вікторією на весіллі Стюарта і Клаудії. Вона не назвала свого прізвища і жодних деталей про себе, бо не мала звички знайомитися з хлопцями на весіллях. Однак Тедові вдалося потім розшукати її, і вони почали зустрічатися. Через кілька місяців її запросили до кулінарного товариства в Німеччині, і вона поїхала. Вони з Тедом пробували далі зустрічатися "на відстані", але скоро розійшлися, бо Тед хотів переспати з Робін. Через 6 років (у 7-му сезоні) Тед знову зустрів Вікторію, коли вона вже була заручена. Потім одного разу Тед випадково подзвонив їй, і вона втекла зі свого весілля. Вони знову почали зустрічатися. Через 5 місяців Вікторія почала натякати, що їй пора виходити заміж, і Тед пропонує їй руку і серце. Вона сказала, що погодиться лише тоді, якщо Тед перестане взагалі бачитися з Робін, адже у нього можуть раптом винирнути колишні почуття. Тед відмовився це зробити, адже Робін для нього як член сім'ї. Після цього вони остаточно розходяться з Вікторією. Стелла Зінман thumb|202px|Тед і Стелла Стелла була лікарем-дерматологом, яка допомога Тедові позбутися його татуювання з метеликом ( ). Тед почав залицятися до неї, запросив її на двохвилинне побачення (через велику зайнятість Стелли), і врешті вони почали зустрічатися. В кінці 3-го сезону Тед запропонував їй вийти за нього, але тут сезон обривається, і ми не чуємо її відповіді. На початку 4-го сезону вона погоджується, але врешті покидає Теда в день весілля ( ) і тікає зі своїм колишнім хлопцем Тоні Ґрафанело - батьком її позашлюбної дитини Люсі. Зої Пірсон thumb|200px|Тед і Зої Зої і Тед спершу були ворогами, бо вона була проти знесення будівлі The Arcadian, але потім стали друзями. Через деякий час Тед усвідомлює, що кохає її, але вона була заміжня у той час, тому він сказав, що вони більше не можуть бути друзями. Маршал дізнався, що Зої розлучається зі своїм чоловіком, бо вона теж кохає Теда, і звів їх разом. І хоча в них зовсім різні погляди на знесення будівлі, вони про це не говорять і продовжують зустрічатися. Згодом Зої призналася Тедові, що вона не хоче знищення цієї будівлі, бо вона там жила в дитинстві. Врешті-решт Тед обирає кар'єру, і після повалення будівлі вони із Зої розходяться. Через декілька тижнів вони випадково зустрілися ще раз, і Зої сказала Тедові, що хоче знову бути з ним. Вони вирішують зустрітися в ресторані, де було їхнє перше побачення, але Барні і Робін спиняють Теда, щоб він не робив помилку. Сім'я ) }} Категорія:Банда Категорія:З ким зустрічалася Робін Категорія:Весліанський університет Категорія:Хто така Мама? Категорія:Персонажі Різне *В епізоді ми дізнаємося, що Тед, можливо, отримав католицьке виховання, адже Барні хотів завоювати прихильність його матері, повівши її на месу до . *В епізоді показано, що коли Тед хвилюється, то здирає етикетку з пляшок пива подібно до того, як Лілі здирає етикетку, коли вона зробила щось погане. *В епізоді показано, як Тед видає "звук голої дівчини" - він видає його щоразу, коли бачить голу дівчину (Робін це перевірила). *В епізоді сказано, що за все життя Тед мав лише одну бійку - з барменом бару Макларенс Даґом Мартіном. Щоправда, Теда побила Наталі в епізоді , але він не давав їй здачі, тому це навряд чи можна вважати бійкою. *Тед уміє спілкуватися мовою жестів. В епізоді під час першої зустрічі з Барні він "допомагає" взяти телефонний номер однієї дівчини жестами (насправді він надурив Барні і попросив дівчину написати фальшивий номер). Також це його вміння показано в серії . *Він чудово володіє французькою, адже розмовляє нею зі Стеллою цілий сеанс терапії в епізоді . Ймовірно, крім того він володіє італійською, бо цитує уривки з Данте італійською ( ). *Тед не знає іспанської. Або знає її не дуже добре. *Він носить годинник своєї бабусі. ( ) *В епізоді він пофарбувався у блондина. *Було кілька випадків, коли Тед забував імена людей, наприклад, ім'я Марка в епізоді , а також справжні імена дівчат Бла-Бла і Золотко, коли розповідав своїм дітям про них. Хоча це можна зрозуміти, адже минуло понад 20 років з тих пір. Дивно, що він узагалі пам'ятає так багато подробиць і діалогів їхньої банди. *В епізоді показано, що Тед грає на піаніно, коли Вікторія танцює, а також в епізоді , де він грає пісню Загадки. *Якийсь час Тед стверджував, що він не блював з 93-го року. Але в епізоді він зізнається, що це неправда, оскільки він виблював на килимок перед дверима квартири Робін у ніч після їхнього першого побачення. *У Плейбуці Барні є вистава, яка називається "Тед Мосбі". Вона полягає в тому, щоб прикинутися, ніби тебе покинула наречена в день весілля. *Тед багато в чому нагадує з телесеріалу . Вони обоє задроти, викладачі універистету, зустрічалися зі студентками, люблять виправляти вимову інших людей, мріють про ідеальне кохання. Крім того, актори, які їх грають ( і Джош Реднор), - обоє євреї. en:Ted Mosby es:Ted Mosby de:Ted Mosby it:Ted Mosby pt:Ted Mosby Категорія:Банда Категорія:З ким зустрічалася Робін Категорія:Весліанський університет Категорія:Хто така Мама? Категорія:Персонажі